


Day 174 - Words don't come easy

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [174]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fights, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He never learned how to say those things. No one ever showed him.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 174 - Words don't come easy

For someone who usually has so many words - big words, complicated words, unusual words, posh words, arrogant words, boastful words - Sherlock has surprisingly few words in times when he really needs them. In fact in situations like these, he usually only has one: John.

He is usually at a loss for words when he wants to say things like ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘I am afraid’ or ‘I was wrong’ because he never learned how to say those things. No one ever showed him. In his family one was not sorry. Or afraid. And certainly not wrong.

But he is. He was sorry when they started fighting over the concept of marriage (although he didn’t understand why John was so adamant, it wasn’t like he was going to marry someone anyway). He was afraid when John was lying there in the hospital bed, pale and unmoving. And he was wrong when he thought that John would be better off with someone else (and even more wrong when he tried to say it to John).

I don’t think either of them ever realised it, but despite learning to say ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘I am afraid’ or ‘I was wrong’, ‘John’ is the only word he ever needed. The only one he ever will need.

Somehow, when he says John’s name, everything gets better.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'row' (as in fight).
> 
> I'm back safe and sound. :)


End file.
